Issue 9
---- 'PUFFLE ROUND-UP!' Hundreds of puffles are appearing near the Club Penguin snow forts. In fact, there are more puffles than we can catch on our own and we need you to help us round them up! Go to the "Puffles" sign near the snow forts. PUFFLE ROUNDUP TIP #1: Speed in catching puffles is very important. Sometimes you'll earn more coins if you let a few puffles get away than if you try to catch all of them. PUFFLE ROUNDUP TIP #2: Try catching the green and black ones first. Once you have them, the others might be easier. ---- Events 'CHRISTMAS PARTY!' December 22-25 Club Penguin is having a Christmas party, and everyone's invited! From Thrusday, Dec. 22nd until Sunday Dec. 25th, we'll be having the biggest party in Club Penguin history! With special Christmas decorations, music, and secrets, you won't want to miss it! Oh yeah, and we can't forget the Christmas presents for everyone. ---- Featured Igloo 'FEATURED IGLOO' This is a new section of the newspaper where we feature the igloo of one of the members of Club Penguin. If you have a well-decorated igloo that you want everyone to know about, click the button below to nominate them. The winner will have their igloo featured in the newspaper and will earn 5000 penguin coins! ---- Jokes & Stuff (sent to us by you!) 'JOKES' 'ANOTHER JOKE!!!' Knock knock Who's there? Short-term memory loss Short-term memory loss who? Knock knock Who's there? Short-term memory loss Short-term memory loss who? Knock knock Who's there? Short-term memory loss Short-term memory loss who? Knock knock Who's there? Short-term memory loss... - from Screenhog Q:How do Penguins drink their cola? A: On the rocks - from Karina14 A man walks into a fish and chip shop with a fish under his arm and says "Do you sell fish cakes?" and the waiter says "No" and the man says "That's a shame, because its his birthday today." - from Jemma Q: Why did the bannana put suntan on? A: So he wouldnt peel. - from the icsta Q: Why didn't the skeleton go to the movies? A: Because he had no body to go with. - from Rowdy Rob Q. What do you get when you cross a poodle and a rooster? A. A cockapoodledo - from Florida Girl Q. Why did the gum cross the road? A. Because it was on the penguin's foot. - from 1trey2trey Q: Why can't Cinderella play football? A: Because her coach is a pumpkin! - from snowy3000 ---- 'RIDDLES' Answer on Comics Page 1. What is greater than God. More evil than the devil. The poor have it. The rich need it. And if you eat it youll die? - submitted by littledude and YoursTruly 2. What word starts with E and ends with E and only has 1 letter in it??? - submitted by Totally Amy ---- Poetry (sent to us by you!) 'POETRY' 'MORE POETRY!!!' penguin dancing fast waving it arms about fast now do the disco FAST - from Bizz Day by day we waddle, Day by day we play And there is not a happier time Than when it is penguin Christmas day. There's penguins singing carols And penguin angels top our trees Penguins play with presents And we're all filled with glee. We make penguin angels in snow We dance around and have fun For when it comes to penguin holidays Christmas is number one!!! - from Bubblefizz i am a penguin happy and proud even though i might be a little loud i still love being a penguin you can see its the best animal to be we are lovable and beautiful and you never heart anyone not even a gull even though i might be a little loud i am a penguin and proud - from bella cuttie Coolest place to hang out Love to chat! Underneath the snow Brr! Pretty decorations Even better penguins Nobody is excluded! Great job, rocketsnail! Up the ski lift! Icicles everywhere! No problem! - from Darkfairy I like fish, fish is yummy Eat some fish, then rub my tummy Once again, fish is good When I eat fish, its a happy mood! - by bob rob tom The penguins are swimming along the sea, All are happy as you can see, All swimming so fast, And having a blast, Surrounded with friends by the dozen, They pop out the water so sudden, They will be joyful all day, As long as they can laugh and play! - from Shortcake7 I am the king of the bunny hill. Win, I can, and lose, you will. You would see, and they would fill, My shelves of trophies from the ski hill. - from Sweetart 17 ---- Comics =Answer to riddles:1. Nothing 2. Envelope. = ---- Secrets 'SECRETS' Club Penguin has lots of fun secrets to discover, and we've recieved literally hundreds of e-mails asking what some of those secrets are. So, we've started a Secrets section to tell you about some of the secrets in Club Penguin! 'Secret of the week: Hidden Emotes' Step 1: Press Enter. Step 2: Type the letter E, then type the letter P Step 3: A puffle will appear in your speech bubble! You can try this trick with other letters and numbers too. Try typing E + M to put a coin your speech bubble, or type E + 1 to make a happy face! ---- We Need You!!! Do you have a knack for writing? Are you a good reporter? Poet? Joke teller? We are looking for articles for the Daily Penguin. If you have an original joke, poem, or comic strip for the newspaper, please send it to us by clicking one of the categories below. 'Click your category to submit an article:' - Jokes & Riddles - Poetry - Comic Strips 'Comic Strips' To send a comic strip to us: 1. Draw it on computer, or scanned in one that you drew on paper. 2. Save it as a .jpeg or .gif, and if you can, make the size 600 x 400 (you might need your parent's help with that). 3. Click the "SEND A COMIC" button below. 4. Attach the comic to the e-mail that appears. If your comic strip isn't chosen, we're sorry. We get lots of comics, and can't use all of them. Important: Remember to put your penguin name at the bottom of the e-mail you send. If you don't, it will not be used. Keep your submissions as short as possible so we can fit lots in. Keep in mind that articles will be carefully screened by the editor before they are accepted. Only a few original articles will be accepted for each issue. Good luck! Category:The Penguin Times Category:Newspapers Category:2005